Captif Captivé
by Midwintertears
Summary: Le jeune Mangemort Malfoy décide de livrer Harry Potter à Voldemort pour gagner ses gallons. Pou attirer Potter, il prend son meilleur ami en ôtage....et celui-ci se révèle insupportable. Slash.OS.


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Captif Captivé

Genres : Humour & Romance

Rating : T

Avertissement : Slash

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling (et non !) et donc, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage !)

Pas une seule ligne de narration, rien que du dialogue!

* * *

**Captif captivé**

—Ah, enfin, de la lumière ! J'ai cru que tu ne m'enlèverais jamais ce bandeau des yeux !

—Ta gueule ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, c'est moi qui commande !

—Malfoy, c'est toi mon ravisseur ?

—Ben oui, sombre idiot, qui croyais-tu que j'étais ?

—Ben, tu m'as quand même sauté dessus alors que j'étais au lit, couché sur le ventre, tu m'as bandé les yeux et tu n'as pas pipé mot durant le voyage. J'ai même pas pu te reconnaître à l'odeur, tu ne cocottes pas Hugo Boss, aujourd'hui…

—Oh, ferme-la ou c'est moi qui te ferai taire !

—Où tu nous as emmenés ?

—Nous sommes en Suède, c'est tout ce que tu as le droit de savoir.

—En Suède ? Pourquoi tu m'as enlevé pour m'emmener aussi loin ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

—On est à Stockholm ?

—Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, tais-toi !

—De toutes façons, c'est la seule ville suédoise que je connaisse…

—Mais tu vas te taire ? Tu es un otage, et les otages ne parlent pas !

—Pourquoi tu m'as kidnappé ? Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire de moi?

—Je ne te le dirai pas, tu n'as qu'à trouver la réponse tout seul, si ça te chante…

—Tu espères que Harry viendra à mon secours, c'est ça ? C'est pas sûr qu'il viendra, tu sais…

—Quoi ? Tu es tellement insignifiant pour lui qu'il est prêt à t'abandonner aux mains de l'ennemi ?

—Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…

—Arrête de faire le malin, Weasley ! Tu es loin d'avoir les capacités intellectuelles requises pour jouer avec moi. J'imagine tout de même que Potter tombera dans mon piège en venant sauver son fidèle toutou…

—Ou alors, c'est toi qui es tombé dans notre piège, car j'ai fait exprès de me faire capturer selon une stratégie laborieuse…

—N'essaye pas de bluffer, tu as l'air d'être nul au poker.

—Au contraire, à ce genre de jeux, je suis très doué, et en tous cas, je suis un as aux échecs, donc, ne remets pas en cause mes talents de stratège !

—Pfft, laisse-moi rire…Tu es nul en tout !

—Ben, détache-moi et disputons une partie d'échecs ou de poker, comme tu veux, et je te battrai à plate couture !

—Pas question que je te détache.

—Tu as peur de perdre, hein ? Oh, la chochotte !

—Ta gueule, bouseux !

—Malfoy, a peur de perdre-euh ! Il sait qu'il va se faire couler, alors il ose pas m'affronter-euh !

—Pas du tout, et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai ni échiquier ni jeu de cartes sur moi.

—Dommage, parce que je déteste m'ennuyer, et si on ne peut pas jouer, je vais devoir trouver une autre occupation…

—J'espère que c'est «Le Roi du Silence», car j'apprécierai beaucoup que tu te taises !

—J'ai pas envie de me taire !

—Mais pourquoi ?

—Parce que tu m'as enlevé, et tu vas trouver ça curieux, mais ça ne me plait pas du tout, alors, pour me venger, je vais te casser les burnes !

—Pas si je te tue avant !

—Tuer un otage avant toute négociation? T'es con ou quoi ?

—Mais je peux te faire du mal sans te tuer, aussi !

—Et moi, je vais faire du mal à tes tympans…Attends, je réfléchis à une chanson particulièrement énervante…j'ai trouvé : _Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use, un kilo…_

—Oh, non, pas ça !

—…_ça use les souliers ! Deux kilomètres à pieds_…

—Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?

— Je m'arrêterai à 9999 kilomètres, promis !

—T'en auras pas le courage !

—Qu'est-ce t'en sais, j'ai rien d'autre à faire ?

—Bon, là, t'as gagné, je vais te remettre le bandeau, mais pas sur les yeux !

—Mhhhmmm !

—Ah, tu fais moins le fier, maintenant que tu es bâillonné ?

—Mhmmm mhmmmm mhhhhh…

—Oh, non, mais arrête de continuer ta chanson en musant ! Et arrêt de me regarder avec cet air de triomphe !

—Mmmmhmmm mmmhhhmmm…

—Et en plus, tu te tortilles sur ta chaise…et tu tapes du pied…ahhh, tu m'énerves.

—Mmmmhhh…

—…

—Mhhmmm mhhhmmm

—…

—Mmmmhhh…

—…

—Mhhmmm mhhhmmm

—…

—Mhhhmmm mmmhm…

—Bon, je te retire le bandeau si tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, d'accord ? Fais-moi un signe de tête pour confirmer…Ok.

—Ah, merci, j'ai détesté avoir ce truc dans la bouche, ça a un goût dégueu, c'est quoi cette poudre à lessiver ?

— C'est le mouchoir de Fenrir Greyback, il ne l'a plus lavé depuis un an…

—Quoi ? Mais c'est dégueulasse, pouah ! Tu me fais marcher ?

—Ben ouais, crétin, comme si j'allais oser toucher un truc appartenant à Greyback !

—Ouais, je me disais aussi, ce gros dégueu ne doit jamais utiliser de mouchoir, je le vois bien se moucher dans ces poils…ark !

—Eurk ! T'as rien de plus ragoutant à dire ?

—C'est toi qui a commencé !

—Même pas vrai !

—Si c'est vrai !

—Non !

—Si !

—Weasley, tu fais chier !

—Et j'en suis fier !

—Rhoooo, je vais te tuer !

—Tu peux pas, faut pas trop m'abîmer, sinon, Harry, il sera pas content !

—_Si_ il vient. Peut-être qu'il va t'abandonner…

—Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

—Ben, réfléchis, si ça se trouve, tu es un fardeau pour lui, parce que t'es tellement empoté que tu le freines !

—Ta gueule, je sais parfaitement que tu ne dis ça que pour m'humilier, espèce de sadique !

—Mais je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité flagrante: tu es un pauvre minable, Potter et Granger sont brillants, mais toi…

—Et pourquoi aurais-tu kidnappé un être aussi dénué de talent que moi ? Si comme tu le dis, on ne viendrait pas me chercher, ton enlèvement n'a plus aucun sens…

—Ils viendront parce que tu es une pauvre petite âme innocente, et qu'ils doivent éprouver de l'affection pour toi, tu es un animal de compagnie si attachant, et puis, tu les fais rire avec tes pitreries ! Et puis, que feraient-ils sans leur fidèle faire-valoir toujours prêt à se sacrifier stupidement pour que les autres avancent pendant que lui reste dans la fange ? Ils seraient obligés de faire les tâches ingrates eux-mêmes, donc ils ont besoin de toi, c'est ta seule utilité, mon cher Weasmoche !

—Et la tienne ?

—Hein ?

—Ton utilité à toi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? A part frimer avec l'argent de ton Pôpa, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

—Des tas de choses de plus que toi, pauvre nul !

—Développe.

—Quoi ?

—Ben ouais, depuis que je te connais, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'insulter et à me rabâcher que tu m'es supérieur, mais je ne l'ai jamais cru, parce que tu n'argumentes pas…

—Et bien, premièrement, je suis devenu Mangemort…

— Ça ne te rend pas supérieur à moi, c'est même le contraire, en quoi lécher les pieds de Face-de-Serpent en bêlant comme un mouton est une preuve de supériorité ?

—Tais-toi, j'ai accompli des choses dont tu n'es pas capable !

—Par exemple… ?

—Par exemple…et bien…je…

—Mais encore ?

—Oh, la ferme ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que moi au moins, je ne suis pas à la botte du Balafré !

—Non, t'es à celle d'un psychopathe mégalo à gueule de reptile mutan! Perso, je préfère être du côté de Harry, même s'il me néglige et me sous-estime sans arrêt…

—Ah, tu le reconnais !

—Et toi, peux-tu affirmer que tu es apprécié à ta juste valeur ?

—Bien sûr !

—Développe.

—Mgrrr !!

—Ben ouais, faudra que tu t'y habitues: faut argumenter, il ne suffit pas de dire un truc à voix haute pour ça soit vrai, trop facile.

—Et bien ta capture me fera monter en grade si Potter vient…

—Il est ici, ton cher «boss» ?

—Non, il ne le sait pas encore.

—Quoi ? C'est pas lui qui t'a demandé de me kidnapper ?

—…

—C'est ton père ?

—…

—Tu as pris cette décision tout seul ?

—Les initiatives, ça paye.

—Ah, parce que tu espères que ça va te faire monter dans l'estime générale ? Dis-moi, j'ai comme l'impression de ne pas être le seul à se sentir constamment sous-estimé…Cet enlèvement, en fait, c'est pour prouver ta valeur parce que jusqu'ici on ne l'a pas reconnue ?

—Tais-toi…

—Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas avouer que toi aussi, ton entourage te prend pour un incapable ?

—La ferme !

—J'imagine facilement, tu es le fils du boulet qui a foiré avec le journal intime et dans le Département des Mystères, et ensuite, tu n'as rien fait qui prouve que tu en vaux la peine. A Poudlard, tu frimais beaucoup, et tu avais ton petit succès grâce à ta riche et renommée lignée mais…en tant qu'individu, qu'as-tu pour toi ?

—Tais-toi…Je ne sui pas…Je ne peux pas être…

—…comme moi ?

—Non !

—Ben c'est con, parce que c'est le cas ! En fait, on est pareils, toi et moi, c'est juste que moi, je n'entretiens pas d'illusions, je sais quel est mon statut et je suis blasé, alors que toi, tu te leurres et tu t'inventes plus brillant que tu ne l'es ! Et quand la réalité te rattrape…

—La ferme !!!!

CLAC !

—Aïe ! Tu me fous des baffes, maintenant ? Réaction typique du mec qui se rend compte qu'il a tort et qui veut pas l'admettre !

CLAC !

—Même pas mal !

CLAC !

—Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux, ça ne changera rien…

—Si : ça va me défouler !

—Et puis, tu tapes comme une fillette…

CLAC !

CLAC !

CLAC !

CLAC !

—…

—…

—Oh, pauvre Malfoy, tu t'es fait mal à la main ?

PAF !

—A forcément, les coups de poing sont plus efficaces que les gifles, puisqu'on frappe avec les os et non avec la chair de la paume qui amortit le choc, donc, ça fait plus mal !

—Prends-en encore !

PAF !

—En fait, tu es sadique, tu aimes faire souffrir, juste comme ça…

—…

—Quoi ?

—Si tu crois que je retire le moindre plaisir à te frapper, tu te goures!

—Alors, pourquoi tu me frappes, si ça ne te fais pas du bien ?

—Je croyais que ça me calmerait, mais non…Peut-être que je ne frappe pas assez fort ?

PAF !

SHTONG !

—Tu y vas avec les pieds, en plus ?

—Ta gueule !

SHTONG !

—Saloperie de Weasley ! Prends ça ! Et ça ! _Endoloris_ !

—Warrrgh !

—Alors ?

—Ouais, là, j'avoue, ça fait mal…

—Tu fais moins le fier, hein ?

—La douleur physique n'est pas ce qu'il y a de pire…Et puis bon, ça ne fait du bien ni à toi ni à moi, alors pourquoi me battre comme ça ?

—J'en sais rien !

PAF !

—Nyaaar ! _Endoloris _!

—Waaarrrrgh !

—Rho, mais pourquoi ?!!

—Gnéé ?

—Pourquoi ça ne me sert à rien de te martyriser ? Je t'ai fait tomber de la chaise où tu es toujours ligoté, tu as déjà quelques ecchymoses qui apparaissent, mais ça ne me rend pas heureux, pourquoi ???

—Gnnéé…

—Et t'as rien d'autre à dire ?

—Après deux Doloris qui m'ont un peu grillé le cerveau, non…

—…

—Euh, tu comptes encore me frapper ?

—…

—Parce que je veux bien que tu remettes ma chaise droite, il fait sale, par terre…

—Hum…

—Merci.

—Bordel de merde. Pourquoi rien ne ressemble à ce que je voudrais?

—Bienvenue sur Terre.

—Oh, la ferme !

—Mhhmm !

—Oui, je t'ai remis le bandeau, parce que je ne supporte pas de t'entendre ! Ne recommence pas à muser tes chansons pitié…

—…

—…

— ?

—Quel connerie: je suis le ravisseur, mais c'est moi qui te supplie…Comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là ?

—…

—Ah, oui, tu ne peux pas me répondre.

—…

—Tu sais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te déteste, au fond…Potter, en revanche, je sais pourquoi : parce qu'il m'énerve avec son air de frimeur, parce qu'il a toujours eu droit à des traitements spéciaux alors que des gens banals comme toi et moi n'ont jamais eu droit au moindre égard…Comment tu peux supporter d'être l'ami de ce type alors qu'il te fait de l'ombre ?

—…

—Tu ne le supportes pas, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que parfois tu lui tournes le dos avant de revenir vers lui en rampant ?

—…

—Je dois dire qu'un d'un côté, je t'admire, car moi, j'pourrais pas ! Tu n'as peut-être aucun amour-propre, mais moi si…

—…

—Et cela fait que je n'arriverais jamais à m'entendre avec ton cher meilleur ami. Quant à Granger, je m'en fiche, c'est juste une petite Sang-de-Bourbe de plus, qui plus est qui passe son temps à gonfler les gens avec ses bouquins…Mais toi…Tu peux me dire pourquoi je te déteste autant alors qu'au fond, tu es le seul des trois qui ne donne pas envie de lui foutre des claques ?

—Mmmm !!!!

—Oui, je sais, je t'ai foutu des claques, justement…Et bien, tu vois, j'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi !

—…

—Je suis exténué. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que le Lord Noir ne me tue pas après avoir jeté le déshonneur sur moi…Et toi, arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux attristés, je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Tu crois que c'est facile, pour moi ? Si je lui livre Potter, y'a des chances pour que j'en réchappe…et puis, comme ça, enfin, ils verront tous que je ne suis pas un gamin ! Je peux être un Mangemort aussi redoutable que mon père ! Pourquoi tu ris ? Si, tu ris ! Tes yeux rient! Tu trouves que mon père est tout sauf redoutable ? Mouais, c'est vrai qu'il se montre de plus en plus souvent incompétent, ces temps-ci, il enchaîne les boulettes ! Et justement, c'est encore pire comme ça !

—…

—En fait, t'as raison, je veux prouver ma valeur parce qu'on me prend pour un morveux sans talent…Et puis, j'en ai rien à foutre que Potter clamse, je hais ce type, et si je pouvais démontrer qu'il n'est pas si exceptionnel, ça me rassurerait beaucoup…Parce que quelque part, je vaux autant que lui, mais ça ne se voit pas !

—…

—C'est quoi ce regard ?

—…

—Hein ?

—…

—Ok, je te rends la parole.

— Trop bizarre.

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

—Ben, curieusement…Je commence à penser que finalement…tu appartiens belle et bien à la même espèce biologique que moi.

—Hein ? Et tu croyais que j'étais quoi ?

—Une fouine mutante de l'espace !

—Hein ?

—Non, je plaisante. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne t'avais jamais entendu dire ce genre de choses…alors, du coup, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais un être humain comme moi !

—Tu mérites une nouvelle gifle !

—Ecoute, il faut reconnaitre que tu as l'habitude de soigner ta façon de parler de manière à donner l'impression que tu es incapable d'éprouver des sentiments…Et là, tu viens de prouver le contraire…J'aime bien, je te trouve même un peu sympathique.

—Hem. Je crois bien qu'à force de te frapper, j'ai fait ricocher tes deux centimètres cubes de cervelle sur les parois de ton crâne et que ça t'a embrouillé l'esprit…

—Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas avoir l'air plus humain ? Je te faisais un compliment, en fait…

—Toi, me faire des compliments ? T'es sérieusement perturbé, là !

—Mais je trouve ça quand même bizarre…Parce que normalement, je ne devrais pas éprouver de la sympathie pour toi…ça me trouble un peu…à moins que…mais oui !

—Quoi ?

—Je suis atteint du syndrome de Stockholm, je m'attache à mon ravisseur !

—N'importe quoi !

—Et en plus, on est dans la bonne ville pour ça ! Enfin, tu n'as pas voulu me le confirmer, on est bien à Stockholm ?

—Non. On peut être n'importe où en Suède !

—Menteur ! Je parie qu'on est à Stockholm !

—Je ne dirai rien.

—Je ne vois pas ce que ça te coûte de me le dire. Mais de toute façon, si ton but est bien de faire venir Harry, ce serait logique que tu choisisses une grande ville, voir une capitale, pas un chalet paumé au milieu de la Scandinavie avec trois chèvres en guise d'habitants aux alentours !

—Oui, bon, on est à Stockholm, mais tu n'as pas attrapé le syndrome! Tu ne peux pas t'attacher à moi ! Je ne suis pas attachant !

—De toute évidence, si, tu peux l'être, puisque ça m'est arrivé.

—Tu n'as pas le syndrome de Stockholm, OK ?

—Pourtant ça y ressemble bien: tu m'as enlevé, tu m'as expliqué ton plan tu t'es confié à moi, et curieusement, je t'ai compris…

— Tu m'as compris ?

—J'ai compris les raisons qui t'ont poussé à faire ça, et même si j'en suis la victime innocente, je trouve une sorte de logique dans ton raisonnement.

—J'ai lu que le syndrome de Stockholm fonctionne mieux quand le kidnappeur et l'otage ne se connaissent pas…or, nous nous connaissons, donc, tu ne peux pas éprouver ça !

—Je croirais entendre parler Hermione : «Cela ne répond pas aux règles qui sont écrites dans le bouquin, donc, c'est faux !»…Soit un peu plus large d'esprit qu'elle, veux-tu, et daigne admettre que certains phénomènes ne sont pas forcément cantonnés dans des lois logiques…

—Humph !

—Ben ouais, d'après ce que je t'ai entendu dire, on vient à peine de faire connaissance, en tout cas, ça marche de mon point de vue : tu n'es pas le Draco Malfoy que j'ai fréquenté à Poudlard !

—Ouais, ben moi, je te trouve toujours aussi con qu'avant !

— Quelle mauvaise foi, pas étonnant, c'est ce que signifie l'étymologie de ton nom de famille.

—Et le tien signifie «belette», donc tu es une créature nuisible !

—Et mon prénom signifie «conseiller»…Mouais…C'est vrai que quand Harry écoute mes conseils, ça marche plutôt bien pour lui…

—Tu parles, Potter se plante dans presque tout ce qu'il entreprend, à force de toujours foncer tête baissée…

—Note qu'écouter mes conseils, c'est quelque chose qui lui arrive environ une fois tous les deux ans…Mais quand ça arrive, ça porte ses fruits…J'ai un sens de la stratégie qu'il n'a pas, aux échecs, c'est une calamité, et comme tu l'as si bien dit, il fonce toujours tête baissée. Il ne réfléchit que _après_ avoir agi…

—En gros, c'est un boulet.

—Non, quand même pas, il est juste…

—Rha, tu m'énerves !

—Quoi ?

—Arrête de faire ça !

—De faire quoi ?

—De prendre la défense de Potter envers et contre tout ! Ma remarque était justifiée: c'est un boulet ! Il a beau s'appeler Harry Potter, il est pas exceptionnel, un vrai boulet, je te dis ! J'comprends pas comment tu peux en être jaloux…

—Tsst. Toi aussi, t'es jaloux de lui.

—Mais non.

—Mais si. Depuis le premier jour d'école, tu lui as joué des tours rien que parce que ça t'énervait qu'on le regarde et qu'on s'occupe de lui, et que toi, malgré ta noble lignée, ton fric et blablabla, on ne t'a pas réservé un regard. C'est ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Tu n'as clairement pas l'impression d'être apprécié à ta juste valeur… Et c'est une impression que je partage…d'où ma compréhension de ce que tu ressens.

—C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible !

—Arrête de te prendre la tête dans les mains comme ça, je te dis que je te trouve juste sympa !

—C'est ça qui est terrible !

—Quoi ? Que j'éprouve de la sympathie pour toi ?

—Tu ne trouves pas ça…surnaturel ? Je veux dire…nous nous sommes toujours détestés, on ne peut pas tout d'un coup comme ça nous entendre !

—Je ne m'entendrai jamais avec le Draco Malfoy qui se pavanait à Poudlard…et quelque chose me dit que toi non plus tu n'aimes pas trop cette image évasive et préfabriquée de toi…En revanche, le Draco que j'ai devant moi en ce moment est beaucoup plus intéressant, et je dois dire que je l'aime bien…

—Tu m'aimes bien ? Putain, quelle connerie !

—Ben ouais, je l'aime bien: il est sympa, il est humain, c'est un type aussi normal que moi, mais il a sans doute de grandes qualités…

—Continue…

—Il a sa complexité, quelques souffrances cachées…

—Continue…

—Il a un égo démesuré, par contre, mais il est aussi très dur avec lui-même, et je devine que quand il monologue intérieurement, il s'adresse à lui-même des insultes qui dépassent celles qu'il m'adresse à moi…

—Comment ça ?

—Je le sais. Parce que je fais pareil. Je me sens très souvent minable, bon à rien. Je fais beaucoup de conneries. Alors je m'apitoie sur mon sort, je me referme sur moi-même et je me traite de tous les noms…Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas, j'ai faux ?

—Arrête, s'il te plait.

—Que j'arrête quoi ?

—De dire la vérité !

—Ah.

—Tu crois que je ne souffre pas assez ? Oui, je suis complexé, un peu comme toi ! Oui, j'en ai marre d'être dans l'ombre de mon père et des autres Mangemorts. Oui, mon attitude à l'école était vraiment nulle et ne représentait pas qui je suis vraiment ! Oui, et figure-toi que je n'ai pas envie qu'en plus tu me le fasses remarquer en soulignant mes défauts !

—Ce ne sont pas forcément des défauts.

—C'est toi qui me troubles, au fond. La façon dont tu t'adresses à moi n'est pas normale.

—C'est à cause du syndrome de Stockholm, je te dis. D'ailleurs, à présent, je ne te trouve plus sympa et attachant…

—Ah bon ?

—Non, maintenant, c'est encore mieux que ça: je t'apprécie vraiment. Si je n'étais pas attaché, je t'aurais invité à boire une bière suédoise dans un pub stockholmois pour te réconforter de ton vague à l'âme.

—De toute évidence, tu n'es pas non plus celui que je croyais, je pensais que tu étais…

—…un pauvre crétin sans autre talent que manger et râler ?

—…

—Ben ouais, tu ne m'apprends rien, je suis lucide quant à l'image que je renvoie. Je suis au courant que c'est ce que les gens pensent de moi. Ils pensent que je suis juste un Weasley de plus, et que contrairement à mes frères et ma sœur, je suis le seul d'assez nul pour ne s'illustrer en rien…Ils ne comprennent pas ce que Harry et Hermione peuvent me trouver…Et ouais, je le sais ! Pourtant, si on y réfléchit bien, je ne suis pas si mal que ça, en tout cas je suis au moins aussi bon que ces mêmes personnes anonymes qui me traitent de boulet sans même se rendre compte qu'entre Harry et Hermione qu'elles admirent et moi qu'elles méprisent, je suis celui qui leur ressemble le plus. Mais j'ai beau le savoir, ça ne change rien, je reste à ma place de nul et je suis blasé.

—Mais en ce moment…Tu n'as pas l'air d'être _comme ça_…

—Harry et Hermione ne sont pas là pour que tu fasses la comparaison. Il n'y a que moi, et toi. Tu ne peux me comparer qu'à toi. Et comme je te ressemble plus qu'à Harry et Hermione, tu me vois d'une manière plus correcte, et en même temps, tu te vois mieux toi-même.

—Je ne te savais pas si philosophe…

—Je ne fais pas que manger et râler, je fais aussi plein d'autres trucs, mais personne n'a jamais essayé de les découvrir, parce que je n'avais pas l'air assez intéressant.

—Et moi ? Tu me fais l'insigne honneur de te montrer à moi tel que tu es vraiment, c'est ça ?

—Je suppose que c'est parce que tu m'as kidnappé et qu'on s'est vus forcés de faire la conversation à l'autre, alors on se découvre un peu mieux.

—Faut que je m'asseye, là…

—Désolé, il n'y a qu'une seule chaise et tu m'as ligoté dessus.

—J'ai besoin de m'assoir…pour encaisser le choc !

—Viens sur mes genoux.

—C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule par-dessus le marché !

—Bon, ben alors, détache-moi, et je te cède ma place, si tu en as besoin…

— Mais oui, c'est cela, je vais te détacher…tu rêves, mon vieux !

—Ben alors, assieds-toi par terre !

—J'peux pas, c'est tout sale !

—Oui, et ça sent comme les chaussettes de Harry, mais tant pis, si tu veux t'asseoir, t'as pas le choix !

—Je ne peux pas te détacher, tu m'attaquerais !

—Non, je ne saurais pas, tu es armé et moi pas !

—Tu n'as pas ta baguette sur toi ?

—Tu m'as kidnappé dans mon lit, et ce n'est pas un pyjama avec des poches, tu voulais que je la mette où ?

—Dans ton caleçon ?

—J'en porte pas.

—Quoi ?!!!!

—Pas quand je dors.

—Euh…et donc…tu n'as rien là-dessous…

—Oui.

—Tu ne portes aucun sous-vêtement en ce moment ?

—C'est exact. Tu dors avec un caleçon, toi ?

—Et en été, quand il fait tellement chaud que même un pyjama, c'est de trop ?

—Ben, je dors à poil, pourquoi ?

—J'ai encore plus envie de m'assoir, là…

—Non, je rigole, en fait, là je dors sans pyjama mais avec un caleçon.

—Comment j'en suis arrivé à discuter lingerie avec toi ?

—Tu m'as attaqué dans mon lit.

—Ah oui. Tu ne t'es même pas défendu !

—Je voudrais t'y voir !

—Potter ne se serait pas laissé faire, lui !

—Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? Et puis, c'est qui maintenant qui défend «l'affreux Potter» envers et contre tout, hein ?

—Oui, bon…Il ne se serait pas spécialement mieux défendu.

—Et... ?

—Et c'est pareil pour moi.

—Bien.

—Attends, une minute, c'est pas vrai, tu es entrain de m'apprendre l'humilité, là ?

—Et ça ne peux pas te faire de mal !

—Rhooo, je sens que je vais te bâillonner à nouveau !

—Et puis, si je suis si faible et inoffensif que ça, du peux me détacher, non ? Tu ne crains rien!

—Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te libère!

—Allez, je serai sage, promis juré !

—Nan !

—Steuplait !!!

—Mais pourquoi t'as envie d'être libéré tout à coup ? Ça fait déjà un certain temps qu'on est là à discuter, et ça ne t'a pas dérangé d'être attaché jusqu'à maintenant…Pourquoi ?

—Ben…c'est…

—Quoi ?

—J'ai une envie pressante.

—Quoi ?

—Faut que j'aille faire pipi.

—Hum…

—Et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'attendre que Harry nous trouve et me libère pour me soulager…Je suis même pas sûr qu'il sache situer la Suède sur une carte d'Europe…

—Bon, très bien, je vais te détacher et tu iras faire ça dans les toilettes à côté…mais je t'y accompagne.

—Ok, on est où au fait ?

—Dans un vieil entrepôt abandonné.

—Y'a des toilettes dans un entrepôt ?

—C'est pas vraiment des toilettes, c'est une bouche d'égout.

—Hem…

—Allez, vas-y.

—On y est…c'est là ?

—Oui.

—Pourquoi tu me regardes faire ?

—Quoi, t'es si pudique que ça?

—Non, j'ai pas envie que tu sois complexé, c'est tout…

PAF !

—Aïe ! Là, c'est sûr, t'es complexé !

—Mmgrrr !

—Voilà, j'ai fini…

—Je vais te rattacher.

—Attends, je me lave les mains.

—Dépêche-toi.

—Voilà.

—Bien, et maintenant…

—Oh, faut vraiment me rattacher ? J'aimerais un peu me dégourdir les jambes !

—Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser gambader en toute liberté?

—Si on allait se promener un peu à Stockholm? Tu n'auras qu'à me surveiller !

—Et qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire, du shopping ?

—Pourquoi pas, je vais pas rester en pyjama toute la journée ! Et puis, j'ai faim.

—Tu as de l'argent ?

—Euh…

—Evidemment, tu n'y as pas pensé !

—Tu peux m'en prêter ?

—Et puis quoi encore ? Tu te crois tout permis ?

—Bon, tant pis, alors…Tu ne voulais pas t'asseoir ? La chaise est libre à présent.

—Non, toi, tu t'assieds, et je te rattache !

—Assieds-toi !

—Non, Weasley, tu…et…mais ! Lâche-moi !

—Assieds-toi !

—Non…

—Mais si, allez ! Voilà !

—Putain, t'as plus de force que je le croyais !

—Allez, détends-toi…

—Et mais…tu me fais en massage des épaules ?!!!

—Tu es tout tendu.

—Normal, puisque tu es dans les parages et que tu m'énerves !

—Allez, calme-toi, et profites-en…

—Mais…

—Dis-toi que je suis ton serviteur et que tu m as donné l'ordre de te masser, si tu préfères…

—Toi, mon serviteur ? L'idée n'est pas déplaisante…tu feras mes pieds, après !

—Seulement s'ils ne sentent pas autant que ceux de Harry !

—Je t'interdis de comparer mes jolis petits petons avec les panards de Potter, esclave !

—Oui, maître, bien maître.

—Hum…T'as raison, je commence à aimer la situation.

—Maître est plein de nœuds, maître doit avoir beaucoup stressé ces derniers temps…

—Que veux-tu, je me fais du souci pour beaucoup de chose, esclave.

—Je comprends…Je fais ça bien ?

—Parfait.

—Je sens que mon syndrome de Stockholm évolue…Je pense que je te considère comme un ami, à présent… Ah, je sais, c'est assez bizarre, car tu me voulais du mal à la base, mais j'ai envie de jouer le jeu, car cela me plait beaucoup.

—Vraiment ?

—Ouais…Je t'apprécie de plus en plus, c'est dingue ! On n'aurait même pu être amis à Poudlard, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette bête querelle entre nos familles…

—Et tu disputes avec tes amis autant qu'avec moi ?

—Encore plus ! Surtout avec Hermione, mes burnes ne la supportent pas !

—Tes burnes ?!!!

—Ouais, elle n'arrête pas de me les casser !!

—Eh ben…

—Tiens-toi la tête en arrière, je vais te masser le visage.

—Euh…Je ne suis pas sûr que…

—Mais si, pour qui me prends-tu ? Pour un rustre sans délicatesse?

—…

—Allez, laisse-toi faire, je te promets d'être doux…voilà, ferme les yeux…je vais me mettre devant toi, ça sera plus facile…ne parle pas…voilà…il est joli ton tee-shirt…noir…assez moulant…hum…ton jean aussi…noir aussi…moulant aussi…

—Mmm…

—Tu vois que c'est agréable ? Allez…

—Mmmm…

—T'inquiète pas si je m'assieds sur tes genoux, c'est juste pour avoir encore plus facile…je ne suis pas trop lourd ?

—Non, ça va…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

— ?!!!!!

—Euh…

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là ?

—Ben euh…

—Tu m'as embrassé !

—Désolé, j'ai…je n'ai pas pu résister !

—Mais…pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Et arrête de rougir !

—Ben…je sais pas…je tenais ton visage dans mes mains, et tout à coup, j'en ai eu envie…me frappe pas !

—Tu es gay ?

—Ben, ouais.

— Ça alors.

—Quoi, c'est si étonnant que cela ?

—Je croyais que tu aimais Granger ?

—Hermione ? Ben, c'est vrai que j'ai eu une sorte de béguin pour elle, mais c'était purement cérébral, et de toute façon, c'est fini, maintenant. Ce n'est certainement pas ses courbes féminines qui auraient déclenché mes ardeurs !

—Si Granger a des courbes, il faut vraiment la regarder de très près pour les voir…Je te comprends, qui pourrais éprouver de l'attirance physique pour ce boudin ?

—T'es pas gentil avec elle.

—Toi, tu dis bien qu'elle te casse les burnes.

—Et elle me les gonfle, aussi.

—Donc, revenons-en à nos dragons…Tu m'as _embrassé_, alors…

SLAAACK !

—Plus un geste, Malfoy, relâche Ron immédiatement !

—Harry ?

—Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, je suis venu te délivrer !

—Euh…Tu veux bien nous laisser seul à seul, je suis entrain de discuter de quelque chose de très privé avec Malfoy…

—Hein ?

— Ouais, s'il te plait, va-t-en…

—Mais Ron, je suis venu te sauver…

— Ça ira, Harry, j'ai pas besoin de toi, tu peux t'en aller !

—Mais…Enfin, Ron…en plus tu es en pyjama !

—Un pyjama hideux avec des nounours acheté en soldes, oui, mais, là, je suis occupé et…

—Et il n'a pas de caleçon!

—La ferme, Malfoy, je parle avec Ron.

—Non, c'est moi qui parle avec Malfoy !

—Bon écoute, Ron, je vais te réexpliquer avec des mots que tu comprends: moi sauveteur, toi personne à sauver, lui méchant pas beau ravisseur, alors…

—« Personne à sauver » ? Et pourquoi pas « jouvencelle en détresse », tant que tu y es?

—Mais enfin, Ron, je ne comprends pas, je viens te sauver et…

—Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé.

—Mais…

—Et puis, c'est triste à dire, mais t'es vraiment un boulet !

—Quoi ?

—Parfaitement, un boulet !

—Un boulet qui pue des pieds !

—Ta gueule, Malfoy !

—Bon Harry, tu veux bien nous laisser ?

—Je crois que j'ai compris: Malfoy t'a jeté l'Imperium !

—Non, j'ai eu droit à deux Doloris, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai eu en matière d'Impardonnables…

—Il doit t'avoir donné l'ordre de me répondre ça !

—Mais non !

—_Expelliarmus_ !

—Et…ma baguette !

—Tu fais moins le malin, Malfoy, maintenant que tu es désarmé !

—Potter…tu…

—Harry, rends-lui sa baguette !

—Mais…tu n'es pas sous Imperium ?

—Non, rends-lui sa baguette !

—Mais pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ?

—Parce que c'est comme ça.

—Mais enfin, c'est Malfoy !

—Je sais, et maintenant que je sais qui il est vraiment, je le comprends, et je veux le soutenir !

—T'as rejoins les rangs de Voldemort ?

—T'es fou ? Jamais je ne ferais ça !

—Mais alors, pourquoi ?

—Je me suis attaché à lui.

—Quoi ? A Malfoy ?

—Ouais…

— Ça suffit, tu m'as l'air complètement embrouillé, sûrement un sort de confusion…

—Mais non…juste le syndrome de…

—Rhha, Malfoy, je vais te…

—Non, Harry !

—Potter…

—Tu vas te ramass…

BANG !

—Mais, tu l'as…

—Ouais…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—Et voilà !

—Weasley…C'est moi où tu viens d'assommer Potter avec la chaise avant de l'y attacher en te servant de sa propre baguette ?

—T'as pas rêvé, j'ai bel et bien fait ça.

—Mais…

—Il nous gênait, il ne voulait pas m'écouter (comme d'habitude), et en plus, il allait te faire du mal…et remarque que je t'ai prouvé qu'il ne se défendait pas mieux que moi, puisque je l'ai ligoté comme tu as fait avec moi, alors qu'il n'était même pas dans son lit…

—Alors c'est vrai…

—Quoi ?

—Tu m'écoutes, tu me comprends, tu t'attaches à moi, tu vas même jusqu'à saboter les tentatives de secours qu'on t'offre, tu me fais des massages et…et tu m'as même aidé à capturer Potter … Là, je ne peux plus nier: oui, tu as bien le syndrome de Stockholm !

—Ce n'est pas dépendant de ma volonté, tu me peux croire.

—Mais comment peut-on s'attacher à moi ? Je suis un sale gamin égoïste et prétentieux, même pas capable d'être Mangemort ?

—Faut-il vraiment avoir une bonne raison pour aimer quelqu'un ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu entends par «aimer» ?

—Et ben…

—Et revoilà que tu rougis ! En plus t'as l'air con, en pyjama…Mais attends, ne me dis pas que…

—Si.

—Tu n'es quand même pas amoureux de moi ?

—Ben…

—Mais comment ça se peut, il y a quelques heures, tu me détestais ?

—Il y a quelques heures, je n'avais pas encore découvert ta vraie personnalité…Je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour le vrai Draco Malfoy. En revanche, le faux, celui que tu faisais semblant d'être, je le déteste toujours et je ne l'aimerai jamais ! C'est drôle, j'ai comme l'impression que tu m'as jeté un sort, un sort que je voudrais briser…Pas la magie habituelle que nous apprenions à Poudlard, non…c'est autres chose, tu me fais un certain effet bizarre… Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant que cela soit fini ? Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, je veux rester ton prisonnier…En tous, cas, moi, je suis devenu accro à toi…et toi, n'as-tu pas envie de me garder à présent ? Me garder pour toi tout seul, que je sois ton prisonnier à toi, et pas celui de tes collègues ? Laisse tes sentiments s'exprimer, même si tu veux me haïr, vas-y à fond…J'aimerais, crois-moi, me passer de toi, mais je ne le peux plus…

—…Pas croyable.

—Mais je comprendrais que ça ne soit pas réciproque. Je suis un boulet, moi aussi, inutile de le nier.

—Comparé à cette grosse andouille de Balafré, tu es phénoménal.

—Hein ?

—Moi aussi je croyais te connaître, et moi aussi je ne savais pas qui tu étais vraiment. Potter…tout le monde sait qui il est. Et même si ce que les rumeurs disent ne sont pas toujours correctes, les conclusions que j'ai tirées de ce que j'ai pu observer de lui sont assez conformes à la réalité. Toi en revanche, tu étais tellement dans son ombre que je ne savais finalement rien sur toi. Et je dois avouer que…

—Oui… ?

—Tu vaux mieux que ce que je pensais.

—Tu es entrain de me dire ce que je veux entendre pour me leurrer ?

—Non, je te jure que je le pense vraiment.

—Merci.

—De rien.

—Non, ça fait du bien d'être apprécié à sa juste valeur. Je ne dis pas que je vaux beaucoup, mais au moins, je ne suis pas encore sous-estimé. Ça fait du bien.

—A moi aussi.

—Sinon, est-ce que tu es…

—Gay ?

— Tu l'es?

—Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore été assez embrassé par un garçon pour savoir si j'aime ça.

—Tu veux que je t'aide à y voir plus clair ?

—Si ça ne te dérange pas.

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—Mgnnéé…

—Merde, Harry se réveille.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…vous étiez entrain de vous embrasser ?

—Euh…

—Pas le temps de t'expliquer, Harry !

BANG !

—Où as-tu trouvé cette tringle à rideau ?

— Il traine n'importe quoi dans cet entrepôt.

—Il va avoir deux énormes bosses…

—Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ce baiser ?

—Qu'il a du durer très longtemps mais que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…et que tu embrasses bien…Arrête immédiatement de sourire!

—Désolé.

—Oh, tu dois être tellement content d'être parvenu à me faire dire ça!

—Ouais. Et si on sortait un peu…pour discuter ?

—Après tout, pourquoi pas…Tout à coup, je me fiche de ce que le Lord Noir et mon père pensent de moi…tu trouves ça normal ?

—Oui. Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper d'eux.

—Bien. D'accord. Tu es libre. Tu n'es plus mon prisonnier.

—Je veux bien le rester.

—Tu fais ce que tu veux.

—Je reste avec toi !

—Et Potter ?

—Oh, laissons-le là, il s'en sortira tout seul…c'est Harry Potter, non?

—En tout cas, ce n'est pas Harry Houdini, je ne sais pas comment il va se défaire de ses liens.

—Ouais, je vais le détacher, et puis on s'en va.

—…

—…

—…

—…

—Il est toujours inconscient.

—Il se réveillera et fera ce que bon lui semble…On va la boire, cette bière suédoise ?

**FIN**

* * *

Sachez aussi que cette fic a été traduite en russe par amallie, ici (sans les espaces):

http: // www . hogwartsnet . ru/fanf/ffshowfic . php?l=0&fid=36036&chapter=1

Maintenant, ne parlant pas du tout cette langue, je ne peux juger du résultat...


End file.
